


Paarbildung

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: "Doch lass ein Weib an dich heran, und du bist schutzlos ohne Schild!" - Zitat Prof. H. Higgins





	Paarbildung

Bald würde es ein halbes Jahr werden, und er hatte immer noch fast täglich so seine Momente, in denen er nicht glauben konnte, dass dies alles wahr sein sollte.

In der Schuhbank ihre beigen Slipper neben seinen Santonis aus schwarzem Leder.  
Auf dem Couchtisch ihr Unterhaltungsroman auf seinen Fachzeitschriften.  
In der Musikanlage noch oft seine Klassik CDs, aber nun auch immer wieder der lokale Radiosender.

Wegen all der Feinkost in seinem Kühlschrank hatte sie ihn aufgezogen, doch jetzt bereicherten exotische Marmeladen und Meeresgetier in allen Formen und Farben das Sortiment noch zusätzlich. 

Elf oder zwölf bunte Topfpflanzen wurden neue Mitbewohner auf den Fenstersimsen. Er hatte keinen grünen Daumen und sah das Ganze etwas skeptisch, als aber die Vanda Orchidee zu blühen anfing, war er doch recht angetan.

Und dann Silke selbst, die neben ihm ihren Lidstrich zog, während er sich rasierte.  
Silke, die abends manchmal ungeniert wie ein Hund gähnte, was ihn zu ein paar Zwergspitz-Witzen inspirierte.  
Silke, die mit ihm darüber redete was sie morgen kochen würden, und welcher Schlips besser zum Sakko passte, und wo man den geheimen Haustürschlüssel besser verstecken könnte als unter der lockere Diele.  
Silke, die keine Lust hatte ihn schon wieder auf ein Event der Stadt zu begleiten, am Ende aber natürlich doch mitkam.  
Silke, wegen der er seit Kurzen viel mehr Lust darauf hatte, Zeit zuhause zu verbringen.

Silke, die das Bett mit ihm teilte, und dank der er oft noch morgens weiche Knie hatte. Silke, deren leiser, gleichmäßiger Atem ihn viel schneller Schlaf finden ließ, wenn ihn wieder leichte Insomnie plagte.

Er fühlte sich so viel hilfloser und weicher, seit er sich in ihre kleinen Hände gegeben hatte. Das hatte er vorhergesehen, davor hatte er sich gefürchtet; aber wenn sie ihm nun sonntags auf dem Sofa den Kopf kraulte, kam ihm seine alte Furcht ziemlich lächerlich vor. Ihr Herzschlag an seinem Ohr und ihre Kuss auf seiner Schläfe brachten ihm eine innere Zufriedenheit, mit der es kein Forschungsergebnis und keine Verbrecherjagd aufnehmen konnte. 

Dennoch würde er morgen endlich mal wieder bei seinem Nachbarn klopfen und ihn über den neuesten Stand der Ermittlungen abhorchen. Morgen oder übermorgen.


End file.
